Reunión
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Gran parte de los miembros de New Directions viajan a ver actuar a Rachel en Nueva York, logrando así volver a estar casi todos, unidos desde que se terminó la secundaria. future fic. One-shot. ANTES yo era writergleek


_Buenas! Les dejo este one shot que escribí hace mucho. Realmente estoy a full con el trabajo y estan surgiendo nuevas ideas, así que tengo que mantenerme a la raya y escribir todos los días un poco, mientras descanso. Lo bueno es que a la tarde trabajo desde mi casa._

_Bueno, después de hablar tantas cosas, disfruten este one-shot en el futuro._

_Saludos!_

_Glee no me pertenece, los errores si._

_Lore._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reunión.<strong>

Quinn cargaba a su bebé mientras esperaba que los demás salieran del teatro. Después de 6 años, habían podido ver a Rachel Berry, actuando en los escenarios de Broadway. Y es plural, porque Quinn estaba esperando al resto de New Directions que saliera de las instalaciones, para así poder dirigirse a esperar a la diva en su casa.

La decisión de ver a Rachel actuar en Broadway fue tomada un año antes, cuando en McKinley High se realizó la reunión por los 5 años de graduados. Ahí, se volvieron a reencontrar casi todos los miembros de New Directions, quienes a pedido del Sr. Schuester cantaron un repertorio de 10 canciones. A las cuales nadie aplaudió. Faltaba la estrella principal, quien no había podido asistir debido a compromisos laborales.

Así que todos decidieron juntar dinero para ir a Nueva York y visitarla. Además, Quinn había estado con ellos todo el día, y sabía que esa no era su única intención. Querían no solo visitarla, sino conocer su casa, ver si estaba con alguien y tratar de sacar algún feo rumor que puedan vender en las revistas.

Por suerte las revistas adoraban a Rachel y no solían comprar esas cosas.

Quinn suspiró y tembló un poco al sentir el frío de la noche. Acomodó a su bebé en el cochecito y miró a Mike y a Brittany, quienes lideraban el grupo de gente. Los únicos dos, que como ella, seguín en contacto con la diva.

"Yo digo que la esperemos en la puerta trasera del teatro, seguro va a salir por ahí y nos va a ver." dijo Kurt sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia.

"No Kurt." dijo el sr. Schuester. "Vamos a hacer como dijimos. Vamos a ir a esperarla a la puerta de su casa."

"¿No le parece un comportamiento un poco extraño, sr. Schue?" preguntó Brittany quien estaba aburrida. Veía a Rachel seguido y sus obras de teatro.

"No, no me parece. Igual, todavía sigo sin entender como triunfó tan rápido." dijo Schuester.

"Si, quien hubiera pensado que una perdedora como Rachel hubiera logrado sus sueños." dijo Artie con acidez en la voz.

"¿No les parece que son muy malos?" volvió a preguntar Brittany. "Que todos uds. no hayan logrado sus sueños no quiere decir que Rachel no podía lograrlos."

"Pero la diva podría haberse mantenido en contacto." dijo Mercedes, quien no perdonaba a Rachel por romper contacto con todos los miembros de New Directions apenas puso un pie en Nueva York.

"Si a mi me hubieran hecho lo que nosotros le hicimos antes de la graduación y durante, creo que tampoco hubiera mantenido contacto con uds." dijo Quinn logrando que todos la miraran. "Sólo decía." dijo levantando sus hombros.

"La verdad no sé que le vio de malo a lo que hicimos." dijo Tina "Sólo le tiramos un poco de granizado antes de que subiera al escenario a dar el discurso por ser la mejor alumna."

"Si, y después la atamos de pies y manos, le rompimos la ropa y le cortamos el pelo antes de que subiera a recibir el diploma. Fue demasiado gracioso." agregó Artie.

"¿No les parece que fue demasiado malvado?" dijo Mike.

"¡No!" gritaron todos.

"La secundaria fue un gran momento. Rachel no era nadie y era divertido burlarse de ella." dijo Artie.

"Siempre me pregunté porque Santana, Brittany, Puckerman y Mike no participaron en esas bromas." Agregó Finn.

"¿Uds. son los New Directions?" dijo un hombre vestido con el uniforme del teatro llamando la atención de todos.

"Si, yo soy William Schuester, el profesor."

"Me alegro y me re interesa. La sra. Rachel Berry me avisó que les dijera que los espera en el restaurante que hay a la vuelta. Se llama "La almeja azul"." dijo el uniformado para poder marcharse.

"¿Cómo sabe que vinimos?" preguntó Mercedes mirando a Brittany y a Mike.

"Nosotros le dijimos." respondió Mike.

Todos comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia el restaurante en donde Rachel Berry, fenómeno de Broadway los estaba esperando.

Al llegar, le dijeron al recepcionista del lugar eso, y el los llevó a una sala que estaba apartada del resto del restaurante. Les dijo que no se sentaran en los dos asientos de la punta y se marchó.

Mientras esperaban, se pusieron a recordar grandes momentos de la secundaria y no vieron cuando la pequeña diva entró en la sala.

"Disculpen la demora, los fans no me dejaban de pedir autográfos." Dijo sentándose en uno de los lugares que estaban reservados.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

"¿Donde está el drama?" preguntó Mercedes al notar que Rachel les estaba sonriendo a todos.

"¿Qué drama?" preguntó Rachel levantándose de su asiento para acercarse al bebé de Quinn. "Es hermosa Quinn." dijo despacio. "Como la madre." Y volvió a su asiento.

La mayoría la miraba con la boca abierta.

"Pensamos que iba a haber una gran escena por lo que te habíamos hecho el día de la graduación." dijo Kurt al recuperar el habla.

"Ah, eso quedó en el pasado. Si me hubiera guardado todos los rencores y hubiera vivido solo para revivir la secundaria, pero de forma diferente, estoy segura de que estaría dando clases en McKinley y no en Broadway." dijo Rachel mirando su celular y acomodando la servilleta en su falda.

"¿Qué querés decir, Rachel?" preguntó Schuester un poco dolido por las palabras de la diva. Se sentía como si esa hubiera sido su vida.

"Disculpe, sr. Schuester, no fue mi intención hacerlo sentir mal. Eso es solo algo que quizás me hubiera pasado a mi. Sin relación con ud." respondió la diva.

"¿Cómo se siente que la misma Barbra Streisand te eligiera para ser la protagonista de Funny Girl en su nueva puesta en escena?" pregunto Kurt con un poco de veneno en la voz.

"¡Oh, Kurt! Tendrías que conocerla. La sra, Streisand es espectacular." respondió Rachel.

"Me imagino. Seguramente la acosaste noche y día sin parar hasta que te atendió su puerta." dijo Kurt, mirando a Rachel para ver su reacción, la cual no existió para sorpresa de él, ni de Mercedes.

"¿Estamos esperando a alguien, Rach?" preguntó Brittany con familiaridad, señalando el asiento vacío al lado de la diva.

"Si, pero no sé a que hora va a llegar, así que si quieren podemos ir pidiendo. Dijo que no quería perderse por nada esta reunión."

"Me imagino. ¿Dónde hizo colocar las cámaras?" preguntó Mike mirando hacia cada esquina del techo.

"No sé, pero es mejor que no le digas nada. Hoy estaba bastante hormonal cuando me fui para el trabajo." dijo Rachel mirando a su amigo asiático.

"Oh, mejor ni le hablo." respondió el sonriendo.

"¿De quién están hablando?" preguntó Quinn.

"De la pareja de Rachel" respondió Brittany como si fuera obvio.

"¿Quién fue el valiente para estar en pareja con Berry?" preguntó Mercedes riendo.

Rachel, seguía sin reaccionar. Por dentro, sus ex compañeros de McKinley le estaban dando lastima. Habían quedado encerrados en un tiempo que no se iba volver a repetir. Habían quedado estancados en lo que habían vivido en la secundaria y no habían conocido nada mejor. Salvo algunos pocos, en los que incluía a Mike y Brittany, quienes pidieron disculpas inmediatamente al volver a verla aunque ellos no habían formado parte del "último gran plan para humillar a Rachel Berry."

"¿Y en que andan todos uds." preguntó Rachel después de pedir la comida y de que el mozo se retirara de la sala con todos los pedidos. "Por supuesto, todos salvo Mike y Brittany a quienes veo a diario, por suerte."

"Yo estoy trabajando en el taller de Burt, creo que en cualquier momento me va a entregar el control total, y vivo con Mercedes. Llevamos ya 4 años juntos." respondió Finn agarrando la mano de su novia.

"¿Y hay planes para casamiento?" preguntó Rachel, quién no se perdió la reacción de Finn ante la pregunta, que fue enderezarse completamente y la cara de tristeza de Mercedes.

"Todavía no." respondió Mercedes esta vez. "Yo estoy recién haciéndome cargo del negocio de mi familia y nos está costando mucho tiempo para pensar en otras cosas."

"Yo sigo dando clases en McKinley y soportando los planes de Sue para destruir Glee." dijo el sr. Schuester.

"¿Y como está la srta. Pillsbury? ¿Ya es sra. Schuester?" todos en la mesa se tensaron ante la pregunta.

"No, Rachel. Emma me dejó por otra persona."

"Lo lamento sr. Schuester. Hacían una linda pareja" dijo la diva con sinceridad. Se volvió hacia Artie. "¿Y tú Artie, cómo te está yendo en MIT?"

"Realmente perdiste contacto con todo Lima, Rachel. Yo dejé la universidad después del primer semestre. Ahora trabajo en una tienda de alquiler de videos en Lima." contestó el muchacho.

Rachel, sonrió empáticamente. No, no había perdido contacto con Lima, sabía lo que todos estaban haciendo. Pero un poco de venganza no venía mal, ¿o sí?.

"Lo siento Artie. ¡Tina! ¿Y tú, por dónde estás mostrando tus diseños? ¿Te veré en la fashion week este año presentando algo?" preguntó mirando a la chica asiática que extrañamente estaba vestida de blanco.

"No, Rachel. Yo apenas me recibí volvi a Lima. Tengo una tienda de ropa ahí, a veces logró vender algún diseño."

"¡Fantástico! Eres independiente. Eso es lo bueno." Dijo Rachel. "Y ¡Sam! Veo que volviste a Lima y que estás con Kurt, si eso es lo que sus manos unidas me indican."

"Si, Rachel, Kurt y yo somos pareja, hace unos 5 años más o menos. Yo estoy trabajando en una empresa de seguros."

"Es fantástico." A Rachel se le estaba haciendo difícil fingir tanto. Prefería estar en su casa, con su pareja, acurrucada en el sillón. "¡Kurt! No me contaste que estabas haciendo."

"Yo tengo una pequeña empresa de diseño de interiores."

"¿Cuántos empleados?"

"Uno solo, yo." respondió Kurt entornando los ojos hacia la diva.

"Fantástico." volvió a decir, justo cuando los mozos le traían la comida.

Mientras la servían, uno de ellos se acercó para hablarle.

"Srta. Berry, tiene unas cuatro personas en la entrada solicitando si podría darle un autografo. No quieren molestarla, pero dijeron que tienen que salir de viaje temprano por la mañana y ud. no alcanzó a firmar a la salida del teatro."

"Disculpenme un minuto" le dijo a los presentes en la sal para salir a cumplir con sus deberes como actriz.

"¿Es capaz de perdonar tan facilmente?" preguntó Mercedes cuando los mozos se marcharon.

"Rachel es una muy buena persona. Si ella los perdonó, ¿Por qué no lo aceptan y siguen con sus vidas?" dijo Brittany.

"Pero, la secundaria no se olvida." dijo Finn.

"Qué uds. no hayan dejado nunca de existir en los patéticos pasillos de McKinley no es una gran sorpresa." interrumpió la voz de Santana desde la puerta. Todos se quedaron mirandola sorprendidos. "Rachel, siempre supo que la secundaria era un paso anterior a cumplir su sueño, por eso lo logró. Y eso que tuvo que soportar todo lo que nosotros le hicimos." agregó mientras se sentaba.

"¿Santana?" preguntaron todos cuando se recuperaron del shock. Menos Mike y Brittany, que sabían quien estaba faltando en la mesa.

"No, Papá Noel. Ho, Ho, Ho." respondió Santana agarrando el plato de la diva y comenzando a comer.

"¡Ey, latina! Eso es mío" dijo Rachel entrando en la sala y viendo que Santana se estaba comiendo su comida.

"No me importa." respondió la latina con la boca llena. "Tenía antojos de comer esta porquería. Sea lo que sea."

"Por lo menos pudiste llegar temprano." dijo Rachel inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla a la latina y después sentarse.

"Si, el estúpido de mi jefe quería que termine el informe esta noche, hasta que apelé a mis hormonas y me largué a llorar. Así que prefirió que me fuera. No es bueno tener a un detective llorando en las oficinas." dijo mirando a la diva y después, reclamando sus labios en un beso corto. "Y uds. ahora pueden cerrar las bocazas. Como si no hubieran sabido en la secundaria que soy lesbiana."

"¿Pero con Berry?" preguntó Kurt, siempre siendo el primero en reaccionar.

"Bueno, si uds. fueron lo suficientemente observadores durante su ¡oh! Tan dorada y preciada época en la secundaria, siempre busqué la forma de torturar a Rachel más que cualquier otra persona. ¿No se les ocurrió pensar que más allá de ser mala, tenía mis razones?"

"¡Pero eras mala!" dijo Finn, con una voz tan aguda que parecía la de Kurt.

"Si, pero con Rachel era extremadamente mala. Me llevó tiempo pero el último año, después que admití que me gustaban las mujeres, me di cuenta de que en realidad, me gustaba Rachel." respondió agarrando la mano de la diva por sobre la mesa.

"Guau, esto es una broma, ¿verdad?¿Por eso Mike hablaba de las cámaras antes?" preguntó Finn.

"No, ninguna broma. Nosotros estuvimos en su casamiento." dijo Brittany sonriente.

"Pero volvamos a uds. ¿Cómo es el mundo fuera de Lima?¿Cumplir sus sueños, etc?" dijo Santana mirando a los demás.

"San, ya les pregunté eso. Solo faltaba que Quinn responda." dijo Rachel para agregar, "Seguro que lo vas a ver a todo después, sé que si instalaste las cámaras. Me comentó Jeffrey."

"Un poco de diversión no le hace mal a nadie." respondió la latina levantando los hombres.

"¿Se casaron para gastarnos una broma?" preguntó Finn.

"No, Finn. Nos casamos porque queríamos hacerlo. Además, Santana es muy posesiva y no quería que la prensa me presente como "En pareja con" en vez de "Esta casada con" para ella es una gran diferencia." dijo Rachel.

"Mantiene a distancia la los que quieren intentar algo con _mi_ hobbit. Así que estás advertido, Finnocence." dijo Santana apuntando a Finn con el cuchillo.

"Bueno, Quinn." dijo Rachel antes de que se convirtiera el momento en algo más. "No te vemos hace un par de semanas. ¿Cómo va todo?"

"Estoy segura que le dijiste a Quinn que su bebé era tan hermosa como ella." dijo Santana.

"Siempre lo hago. Desde que Maddy nació. No es momento para una de tus escenas de celos. Además creo que su marido no quiere tener otra llamada de tu parte diciéndole que mantenga a su esposa al margen." respondió la diva.

"¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso? Cada vez que hablamos por teléfono empiezan a surgir los celos de Santana y la bondad de Rachel." interrumpió Quinn.

"Pero es que así nos divertimos, Fabray. Además, el sexo después de estas pequeñas discusiones no se compara con nada. Solo con más sexo." respondió la latina.

"Desde ayer a hoy no cambió nada, Rachel." respondió Quinn rápidamente para que Santana no siguiera hablando de sexo.

"¿Uds. se mantuvieron en contacto?" preguntó Mercedes señalando de Quinn a las dos morenas.

"Si. Incluso ellas ayudaron a mi marido a encontrar trabajo." respondió la rubia.

"¿Pero cómo? ¿Si vos también formaste parte de la tortura ese último día?" agregó Mercedes.

"Es como Rachel dice, la secundaria quedó atrás. Hay que seguir adelante. Y yo lo hice, me aparecí por su casa unas horas antes de que ella viniera a Nueva York y le pedí perdón por todo lo que le hice durante esos años. Ella me perdonó inmediatamente y me dijo, que si yo estaba dispuesta a dejar los años de secundaria detrás, podíamos intentar de una vez por todas ser amigas. Acepté y desde entonces nos mantuvimos en contacto. Incluso nos reunimos varias veces por año." explicó Quinn.

"¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada, Quinn?" preguntó el sr. Schuester.

"Uds. pasan tanto tiempo destrozando verbalmente a Rach que la verdad no me iba a poner a explicarles todo eso. Lo que dijo Santana cuando entró es cierto, uds. se quedaron estancandos en los pasillos de McKinley. Tendrían que sacar eso de su sistema. Ya no están en McKinley. No hay populares, no hay Cheerios, no hay nada. Crezcan un poco y asuman sus responsabilidades." dijo Quinn ya cansada. Había escuchado todo el día cosas despectivas en contra de su amiga y ellos ni siquiera habían logrado conseguir un solo sueño. Arruinaron todo lo que tocaron.

"Quinn, no debes ser tan dura." dijo el Sr. Schuester intentando conseguir un poco de orden, porque las palabras de la rubia habían logrado que todos empezaran a hablar al mismo tiempo.

"Ud. Sr. Schuester, ya no tiene derecho a decirme como tengo o no tengo que hablar. Dejó de ser mi profesor el día que me gradué de secundaria. La verdad, si todos ellos siguen pensando que esos fueron sus mejores años, es porque ud. intentó meternos ese pensamiento en la cabeza. Ud. nunca olvidó sus años de secundaria. Tendría que olvidarlos. Y dejarse de comportar como un adolescente. ¿O no es verdad que la única mujer que le presta atención en toda Lima en estos momentos es su ex esposa, Terri, por qué todas las demás están cansadas de despertar junto a un hombre que se comporta como un niño?. Mi mamá me contó de la horrorosa cita a la que la llevó. ¿Breadstix y cine? Terrible." dijo Quinn ya cansada de que, además de bancar a todos esos perdedores, tenía que todavía hacerle caso a un hombre que ni siquiera era lo suficientemente hombre. "Ah, Santana, te debo 100 dólares. Schuester no le dijo a Rachel que Emma lo había dejado por Sue. Solo dijo otra persona."

"¡Lo sabía!" gritó la latina para luego estallar en carcajadas. "Finn, ¿podrías cerrar la boca? No estoy en condiciones de ir a vomitar otra vez en este día al baño." dijo después. Lo cierto era que menos Mike, Brittany, Santana y Rachel todos se habían quedado con la boca abierta después de las palabras de Quinn

"Bueno, pero estamos aquí para reunirnos con viejos conocidos. ¿Por qué no mejor hablamos de nuestras vidas y dejamos el pasado atrás?" intervino Rachel.

Todos asintieron pero se unieron en un tenso silencio. Santana, jugaba con la bebé de Quinn quien se había despertado y miraba a la latina fijamente.

"Es bueno saber que tiene mis genes, Q" dijo Santana.

"Por supuesto que tiene tus genes, es tu sobrina." respondió la rubia.

"Si, pero mi hermano es un tarado, así que mejor dejamos el tema familiar a un costado."

"No puedo negar eso." respondió Quinn sonriendo. "Ah, ¿nos podemos quedar con uds. esta noche? Aunque me digas que no, ya están todas mis cosas en su casa." agregó.

"¿Santana?" dijo Kurt.

"¿Si, Hummel?" respondió la latina.

"Haciendo un poco de caso a las palabras de Rachel, ¿Qué pasó con vos después de la secundaria? A decir verdad, hoy es la primera noticia que tenemos sobre vos en años."

Santana miró a Rachel antes de contestar.

"Como al mes de que Rachel dejó Lima, me di cuenta de que no podía vivir lejos de ella. Al igual que Quinn, yo había ido el día de su partida a pedirle disculpas por todo lo que le había dicho, y también había recibido su perdón y su oferta de amistad. Estuvimos todo ese mes hablando por teléfono, skype, enviándonos mensajes, etc. Pero como no aguantaba la distancia, junté las pocas cosas que tenía y vine a Nueva York. Logré entrar, gracias a Shelby, a NYU e hice unos cursos de criminología y psicología, mientras trabajaba para pagar los gastos que le causaba a Rachel. Porque obviamente cuando llegué a la ciudad, le pedí a ella alojamiento. El cual me dio gustosa.

Así que trabajé de mesera en un bar, hasta que uno de mis profesores me dijo que podía ingresar en la academia de policía, lo cual hice y al mismo tiempo empecé una relación con Rachel. Después, desde que me recibí como policía, subí puestos y ahora soy detective de homicidio. Hace dos años nos casamos con Rachel y ahora estoy embarazada."

"¿Quién hubiera pensado que Santana López iba a ser policía?" dijo Finn riéndose, era un pensamiento muy gracioso para él.

"¿Quién hubiera pensado que nunca te iba a nacer una segunda neurona?" contraatacó la latina, cambiando el rostro de Finn de inmediato.

"¡Ey, Santana! Ese es mi hombre" dijo Mercedes.

"Escucha Wheezy..."

"San, basta." interrumpió Rachel.

"Así que embarazada. ¿Fuiste a algún club y te acostaste con un hombre para lograrlo? Porque no es ninguna novedad, que te gusta andar probando la cama de las demás personas." dijo el sr. Schuester.

Santana y Rachel observaron a quien alguna vez fue su profesor.

"La frase correcta sería que me gustaba, tiempo pasado, probar la cama de las demás personas." respondió la latina sintiendo que ya era hora de irse.

"San, ¿por qué no nos vamos mejor?" dijo Rachel como si leyera la mente de su mujer.

"Si, mejor. Estoy seguro de que los pueblerinos tienen que volver al hotel para que les vaya preparando el carruaje para partir a la mañana." dijo Santana.

"Nos vamos en avión mañana temprano." dijo Finn haciendo caso omiso del sarcasmo, simplemente porque no lo había entendido.

"Bueno, fue bueno volver a verlos. Aunque mejor, no lo hagamos una costumbre. Espero que su viaje de regreso sea placentero." dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie.

"No se preocupen por pagar la cena, ya está paga, incluido el postre." Añadió Santana imitando a su esposa.

"Si, yo también me alegro de verlos, bla, bla." dijo Quinn también levantándose de su silla.

"Y no nos llamen." Añadió Brittany dando un saltito con su mano entrelazada con Mike.

Los cinco amigo y un bebé salieron del restaurante y se separaron al tomar un taxi.

Cuando Santana y Rachel estaban en la cama, después de ayudar a poner a dormir a Maddy, la latina se dio vuelta y miró a su esposa.

"¿Sabés que faltó que les dijéramos?" preguntó Santana acariciando el estómago de la diva.

"¿Qué?"

"Que el donador de nuestro esperma es Puck."

"Oh, nos olvidamos de eso. ¿Cómo pudimos?"

"No sé, pero no voy a dejar de subir el video de esa cena en facebook."

"No tenés facebook."

"El tuyo."

"Ya no uso facebook."

"Bueno, va a ser algún recuerdo interesante."

"Ninguno pidió disculpas. Si lo hubieran hecho por ahí todo hubiera sido más agradable."

"Ellos se pierden conocer a la hermosa persona que es mi mujer."

"Siempre tan encantadora."

"No, simplemente hablo la verdad."

"Tendrías que postularte al senado."

"¿Y perder la oportunidad de torturar a los sospechosos? Jamás."

"Por lo menos nos sacamos ese tema de encima."

"¿Cuál?"

"El de volver a ver a New Directions."

"La verdad que si."

"Al final, entiendo lo que Emma dijo cuando vino el año pasado con Sue. Schuester vive encerrado en el pasado."

"¿Quién hubiera dicho que Emma Pillsbury podía domar a la bestia de Sue Sylvester?"

"Es todavía algo inexplicable. ¿Cómo está mi bebé?"

"Considerando que todavía tiene el tamaño de una arveja, esta bien."

"Estas entrando en el cuarto mes, debe ser más grande que eso."

"No si es uno de tus ovulos."

"A veces no entiendo como podés amarme tanto."

"Es que en realidad estoy enamorada del tamaño portable que tenés."

"¿Tamaño portable?"

"Si, puedo guardarte en mi bolsillo y llevarte a todos lados."

"Quisiera ver que lo intentes."

"¿Puedo intentar otra cosa esta noche?"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Como hacer gritar mi nombre, varias veces."

"Lamento decir que en el caso de que nos involucremos en esas actividades, no voy a poder cumplir con tus expectativas."

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Porque nuestra mejor amiga y cuñada está cruzando el pasillo con su hija de 7 meses."

"Oh, cierto."

"Te amo Santana López."

"Te amo, Rachel Berry."

"Te amo, Quinn Fabray." agregó Quinn que justo pasaba por la puerta de la habitación que había quedado entreabierta. "Buenas noches Rachel, Santana." dijo antes de entrar en su cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

"Buenas noches, Quinn."

"Buenas noches, Rubia."

"Ahora, ¿en qué estábamos?"


End file.
